How to import Catalogue records from CSV file?
Pre-requisite This Wiki assumes that you have already installed NGL WorkBench. To Download and install NGL Work Bench Click here We strongly recommend you to download the latest version of NGL WorkBench. The above documentation link provides the link to the latest version of NGL WorkBench Opening the functionality? Step 1: Run NGL WorkBench Go to C:\NGLWorkBench and double click on RunNGLWorkBench.bat This will open a Login screen Step 2: Login to NGL WorkBench Enter Login Id and Password. You must use the Login id and Password that is used to login into NGL Carbon (Librarian Interface) Step 3: Go to Utilities -> Import Catalogue Records-> From CSV File This will open the Catalogue record import utility Import Screen Preparing the CSV file containing catalogue records Setting the column names in your CSV file Click on show column names to be used button. The system will display the valid column names to used as heading. The first and foremost row of your CSV file must contain the mentioned column names. See the example below Other file formats If you have files like XLS, XLSX, tab seperated values (TSV files), ODS (OpenOffice Spreadsheet format); make sure that you save it as comma seperated values file with the above preperation Importing the data Step 1: Select the prepeared CSV file Click on the ...(File browse) button to select the above prepared CSV File Select the file and click on the Open Button The system will display a preview of the first 100 records. Please note that all the columns will not be displayed. Step 2: Apply settings Default delimiter: 'If you have multiple accession number/barcodes for a title you can delimit multiple accesssion numbers/barcodes using semicolon(;). If you are using any other delimiter you can replace semicolon (:) with that character '''Accession number range: '''In the accession number column if you have mentioned a range, for example 1-30, it means that 1,2,3....,28,29,30 belong the same title. Then make sure that this check box is selected. If any prefix is being used, for example: S1-S30, here the prefix is "S". Then mention the prefix. Please note that this utility take minus (-) as the range specification character. If you are not using any range in your Accession number column you must uncheck this check box. System will also perform dupe check before it inserts every catalogue record. This means that if you have 10 rows with the same Title, Author, ISBN, Publisher but with different accession numbers/barcodes; system will create only one catalogue record with 10 holding records. '''Log File Location: '''Here you can specify the log location. The utility will write result of the import process to this log file '''Date format: '''In field like "DATE OF ACCESSIONING", you can mention the date format used Step 3: Click on the Import Button to initiate import This process will import all the records and show the process below. You will finally see a message '"Task Successful" once all the records are imported Step 4: Final Step. Indexing The NGL Indexer is available on the NGL Server. Make sure that NGL Server (Apache Tomcat) is running. Now double click on RunIndex.bat (Present in C:/Indexer) You can now search your catalogue to see the imported records